Level 99
, often abbreviated as LV99, is a super form of the Ex-Aid Riders, which is accessed through the use of advanced Rider Gashats. Level 99 is another upgraded Level like Level X to feature different base designs between its forms, Ex-Aid's being a deformed design and Para-DX's being a slim design. Ex-Aid takes Maximum Gamer Level 99 by inserting the Maximum Mighty X double Gashat into the Gamer Driver and opening the cover, selecting Ex-Aid's primary profile image which combines with the projected screen and transforms him into Level 2, the Maximum Gamer appearing overhead; Ex-Aid slams down the popup of his face on the Gashat and jumps up and into the Maximum Gamer, mecha limbs unfolding and completing the transformation. Para-DX takes Perfect Knock Out Gamer Level 99 by inserting the Gashat Gear Dual (without having selected either game) into the Gamer Driver and opening the cover, projecting a screen that slides back to transform him. At the time of Maximum Mighty X's creation, Ex-Aid proclaimed Level 99 as being the maximum level; indeed, it was the highest Level reached by a Rider up to that point. However, it would ultimately be surpassed by Level 100 and later still the immense Level 1000000000. Users Kamen Riders= *Kamen Rider Ex-Aid **Maximum Mighty X (Ex-Aid Episodes 23, Chou Super Hero Taisen, Kamen Sentai Gorider Episode 3, Ex-Aid 24-26, 28-38, 40, 41, True Ending) *Kamen Rider Para-DX **Perfect Knock Out (Ex-Aid Episodes 29-32, 34, 37-42, 44, True Ending, Another Ending (Para-DX with Poppy)) KREA-Exaidl99.png|Kamen Rider Ex-Aid Maximum Gamer Level 99 KREA-Exaidl99 without MG.png|Kamen Rider Ex-Aid Maximum Gamer Level 99 (Without Maximum Gamer) KREA-Paradxl99.png|Kamen Rider Para-DX Perfect Knock Out Gamer Level 99 |-| Bugsters= *Graphite Bugster (Ex-Aid Episodes 32-34, 37-38, 41) KREA-Glen Graphite Bugster.png|Guren Graphite Bugster (Level 99) Notes *Whenever a Rider transforms into Level 99, they all have their own unique phrase, usually "leveled up" versions of their Level 2 phrases: **Ex-Aid (Emu Hojo) and Para-DX (Parado): *Para-DX's Level 99 eyes are heterochromic, like the Level X Riders. *Level 99 appears to be a blending of base forms: **Maximum Gamer appearing as a combination of Level 1 and 2 for Ex-Aid. **Perfect Knock Out Gamer appearing to blend Puzzle and Fighter Gamer Level 50 for Para-DX. *Ex-Aid and Para-DX are currently the only ones to access Level 99. *When a Rider inserts an incomplete Level 99 Gashat, it will say "ERROR" like when Taiga did it. *In Level 99, Para-DX is the first Rider to: **insert their Gashat into a Driver before it plays any announcement (barring errors where announcements simply weren't played). **transform with a Gamer Driver but not use a selection screen to choose their Rider form from. *Unlike Ex-Aid, when Para-DX accesses his Level 99 form, his finisher standby sound is not the usual Kimewaza finisher sound, but upgraded into the Urawaza finisher sound instead. He is also currently the only Rider to have this change. *Maximum Mighty X declaring "Level Max" is a reference to older games, where Level 99 was the highest a character could reach due to the limited space cartridge games of that era possessed. Appearances ** **''Kamen Sentai Gorider'' "Maze 3: Gorider Forever" **Episode 24: Go Together, Embracing Your Ambitions! **Episode 25: Start the New Game! **Episode 26: Players Who Bet on Survival **Episode 28: Beyond Your Identity **Episode 29: We're Me!? **Episode 30: Strongest VS Strongest! **Episode 31: The Forbidden Continue!? **Episode 32: Judgment Received! **Episode 33: Company Reform! **Episode 34: Accomplished Rebirth! **Episode 35: Rescue the Partner! **Episode 36: Perfect Invincible GAMER! **Episode 37: Resolution of The White Knight! **Episode 38: Period with Tears **Episode 39: Goodbye Me! **Episode 40: Destiny Reboot! **Episode 41: Reset Game! **Episode 42: God Arrives! **Episode 44: The Last Smile **''Kamen Rider Ex-Aid: True Ending'' ** Kamen Rider Heisei Generations FINAL: Build & Ex-Aid with Legend Riders **''Kamen Rider Ex-Aid "Tricks": Kamen Rider Para-DX'' **''Kamen Rider Ex-Aid Trilogy: Another Ending'' "Kamen Rider Para-DX with Poppy" }} Category:Rider Forms